


Just Hanging Around

by Mara_Olivia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Rescue, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia
Summary: My first stab at Whumptober.  Waking up restrained.  Dick Grayson as Robin finding himself captured again.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Just Hanging Around

Day 1 – Let’s hang out sometime

Waking up restrained, shackled, hanging

“Not again,” Dick thought to himself. He had awoken to find himself suspended by his wrists with his toes just grazing the floor. It was just enough to take a little bit of pressure off his sore wrist, but not enough to gain any sort of traction he could use to free himself. He always wondered why this seemed to be favorite way of restraint amongst their enemies because it seems like it would be a lot of work to get an unconscious body in this position in the first place.

Dick had no idea how long he had been here. He was obviously grabbed sometime during patrol, he was still (thankfully) dressed in his Robin uniform, his mask still in place. His head hurt as if he had been struck. His mouth seemed to be securely covered with some tape. Guess they didn’t need any information for him…which made him bait.

He tried to swing a little bit, trying to test the bonds holding him, but all that did was made his wrists and arms hurt. So he hung there as the minutes ticked by. 

The door opened and a man, Dick didn’t recognize, stuck his head in real quick to look in on him. Dick glared at him and the man quickly shut the door. 

Dick braced himself for a beating, but luckily the man didn’t come back. But his arms were starting bother him, his fingers were starting to feel numb. Who ever had taken him had used a sort of metal/chain device to suspend him. His head was starting to pound and the uncomfortable feeling was starting to change into pain. Even balancing on his toes wasn’t helping much anymore. 

His wrists were raw now. The bite of the metal was slicing him now. He was trying to remain still, but the movement only seemed to keep hurting him more. The bastards had taken his gloves off. He could see them lying on the ground, such a small gesture that was now causing him pain.

The room wasn’t anything spectacular; it wasn’t the worst room he had been held prisoner in. It looked like a plain room, with a long table and chair. Some papers and office accessories littered the table. There were a couple boxes in the corner. Just a normal room… with a sadistic torture device hanging from the ceiling.

He hung there, and the pain continued to increase. Any movement was biting to his wrists. His arms started feeling like they were cramping. His toes were losing the strength to balance and it was becoming an effort to keep himself still. 

Tears were leaking from his mask now. He hoped for unconsciousness. Everything hurt.

Suddenly thedoor open again, but this time a dark figured filled the door. And he knew it was Bruce. He was at his side in an instant grabbing the chair, then lifting Dick to stand on it, instantly taking the pressure off his damaged wrists. Dick dropped his head on Bruce’s shoulder, and released a sob of pain and relief. He felt Bruce support and hold him up with his shoulder as he fiddled above Dick’s head with the restraints.

When he was finally released he collapsed boneless against Bruce, and felt himself be lifted then set down on the table. He yelped as the tape was ripped from his lips, and did his best to sit still as Bruce examined his injuries. His guardian’s hand feeling around the bump on his head, and then peering at the mess around his wrists with anger. Luckily nothing major had been nicked, but Dick was still surprised to see the thin lines of blood that painted his arms.

Dick groaned as feeling started to return to his limbs, and could not wait for Alfred’s cocktail of pain meds and antibiotics. Bruce had somehow managed to wrap his bleeding wrists with some cloth that looked suspiciously like his captor’s shirt from earlier. When he shivered a black cape was wrapped snuggling around him, and then he was carried away.

“You’re okay,” a gruff voice told him, as he was cradled tightly.

Dick tucked his head into Bruce’s neck. “Sure B,” he said surprising light, “just hanging around.”


End file.
